The PowerPaws Halloween Spooktacular
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Halloween comes to Canerica, and everybody's in the mood for a little holiday spirit. To Luna Charbonneau, however, it's not all candy corn and costumes when her family rents a mysterious-looking house with a spooky past. Chapter 1 up.


Hi! I know this is a little bit too early for Halloween, but I decided to make the special version of the PowerPaws series. As you may probably know, besides being a Raccoons fan, I'm sort of a Simpsons fan, too, so I'll call this fanfic "The PowerPaws Halloween Spooktacular". I wanted to base the story on all of the Treehouse of Horror episodes...if I had seen them.

This is the prologue to the story. It's a parody of the opening scene of "Treehouse of Horror VIII", where the Fox censor gets stabbed repeatedly by the ratings icon. In this one, however, our heroine Luna Charbonneau gets the better of that little monster.

DISCLAIMER: All the cartoon characters featured here belong to the following companies who own them—Disney, Evergreen Raccoons Marketing Inc., Hanna-Barbera, E.T.C. Other characters are of my creation (especially Luna!).

* * *

Prologue: The Censor

Luna Charbonneau, known as Canerica's favorite hybrid, was sitting at a desk, looking through the script of today's story. Every time she found something that she finds as objectionable, she crossed it out. As she flipped the pages, she murmured, "No...no...nope...hey, is that a--oh, no, no...the crack-pipe thing was totally worthless..." Then she looked up and happened to notice the viewers (that's us!).

"Oh, hi!" she said happily. "My name is Luna Charbonneau, and as this network's censor, it's my job to protect _you_ from reality--or else _this_ side of reality. The other Fox censor--Kent Brockman, I think--is out on vacation today, and he told me to take his place for just a bit...I hope he comes back just in time to censor the new episode of _Everybody Loves Peach_ tonight. Anyway...thanks to my prudent editing, tonight's Halloween special has been rated TV-G!" She gestured to a little MPAA rating box, which instantly appeared in the left corner of the screen. She continued, "And this means there will be no raunchy NBC-style sex, or senseless CBS-style violence. NBC-style sex? CBS-style violence? This is crazy...now, as you can see, this Halloween special has been perfectly rewritten and carefully scrutinized to make sure that it meets the potential of a kid-friendly family fare. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy a night of worry-free..."

As she was talking, a hand appeared from behind the rating box, holding a large knife. It proceeded to stab Luna in the back, but...much to its surprise (and to our relief), the knife didn't pierce her. Instead, it just became bent sideways. Luna happened to notice this phenomenon, and she started to laugh. She turned to the rating box and said smugly, "Nice try, buster. You're thinking of murdering me like the very savage you are, but it just so happens that I switched knives right before the show began. And what's _that_ in your hand? Plastic!" With that, she took the knife and held it at the edge with her fingertips, before letting it go wobbling back and forth. She laughed and said, "100 percent rubber, perfect for the hands and paws of little pretend pirates! Try to kill me all you want--it's going to cost you a few minutes time on this opening."

The rating box tried everything to eliminate Luna. It used a chainsaw, a cadaver, a mallet, a pair of scissors, a gun, and many others. But they didn't work! Still, Luna just stood there, with an amused smile on her face. Its killing weapons useless, the rating box fell from its spot and lay prostrate on the floor, breathing heavily. Luna looked down at it and shrugged her shoulders. She turned to the viewers and said, "Poor little guy--he didn't make it up to the ranks of Lizzie Borden and John Dillinger..." She picked the rating box up and continued, "Now I'll show you what Halloween is all about!"

She threw the box up against the wall, went over to it, and proceeded to stamp on it with her foot. She turned it over and looked at it--this time, it was not TV-G, it was TV-PG. But still, the rating box just wasn't ready to give up. As it rose slowly and tried to put up its fists, Luna muttered, "Why, you little..." She snatched it away and began slamming it against the desk. With each whack, the rating went up--TV 14, TV MA, TV 21, and finally, TV 666. She was still slamming the box senselessly onto the desk when Kent Brockman happened to come by.

"The vacation on Hawaii was wonderful!" he said to one of the studio managers. "Especially the luaus! Who knew I could trust little Miss Charbonneau to my job while I'm away? I wonder how she's doing..." When he came over to the desk, he was stunned to see Luna in the act of murdering the rating box that killed him in the Halloween special he did years ago. He muttered, "What the--?"

Luna noticed the reporter and said breathlessly, "Hi, Mr. Brockman! How's...Hawaii?"

"Uh, good," said Brockman. "What are you doing with that...hey! That's the rating box I warned you about before I left!"

Luna replied, "Oh, yes, yes! That rating box! That little devil, that rectangular killer, that...that..." Before she could say another word, she fell onto the floor and passed out. Brockman just shrugged his shoulders and went on to his seat. He picked up the script, checked it, and shook his head, saying, "Nah, who wants a heavily censored Halloween special, anyway? I think it'll have to do like all the others..." He looked down at Luna and said, "Or in that case, I'd better call the hospital as soon as I get this over with."

As he was saying that, blood began to pour out of the now-dead rating box and once on the floor it formed the letters to reveal this story's title. And so begins the hair-raising tales of the PowerPaws Halloween Spooktacular!


End file.
